A Returned Love
by JaSamUntilForeverEnds
Summary: He placed a threat on her life, and she left town with a few secrets. Now she returns with a whole new life and the same secrets she left town with.
1. Five Years

Five years.

That's how long it had been since Sam McCall had stepped foot in Port Charles New York. She had left, and she hadn't looked back. Why would she. The love her life hated her, her friends couldn't believe what she had done, and her family was ashamed of her.

As Sam thought about tha last five years of her life, one thing came to mind that made her cry.

Lila.

Sam hadn't visited Lila's grave in over five years. She had let the people she cared about, keep her from the one person she cared about the most.

Her baby girl, Lila.

Sam missed Lila so much. On Lila's birthday, for the last five years, Sam would have pay to have Lily's sent to Lila's grave. She may not have been able to see her daughter, but she would always love her.

A silent tear fell down Sam's cheek, and she didn't bother to wipe it away. She let it fall from her face, on to her shirt, as she closed her eyes, in a silent prayer. She hoped Lila could forgive her for not being there for five years. She hoped Port Charles had moved on from all the major mistakes she had made. Most importantly she hoped she could move on from the pain being in Port Charles had caused her. Granted, she had moved on with her life, but it still hurt her to her heart, when she thought about all the pain, the people of Port Charles had caused her in her life.

"Are you ready?" Jack, Sam hsband of the last two yearr, asked her.

"As I'll ever be" she responded, before they steped of the plane, hand in hand.

"It'll be okay sam" Jack reasured her.

Sam knew that Jack was trying to make her fell better about returning home so to speak,but she just felt uneasy.

"Come on little man, le's go" said Sam grabbing hold of her son's hand.

The family of three walked out of the airport, and after a limo ride, arrived at Sam's old loft. She had kept just in case she had decided to return one day.

Sam gave Jack the key to open the door. Jack walked in first followed behind Sam, and her sleeping son.

"Home sweet home" she muttered. For some reason this place didn't fell like home. Her home with Jack in San Francisco, didn't feel right either. The only place that ever truly felt like home to Sam was Jason Morgan's penthouse. A place Sam knew she would never step foot into again.

"Babe" Jack said, breaking Sam from her thoughts, "I'm going to go shower,and then I'm going to bed. It's been a long day."

"Okay" Sam answered, "I'm gonna go for a walk, and she what has changed in this town."

"Alright, do you want me to put Danny to sleep?" Jack asked.

"No, I'll do it" Sam insited, "you go take your shower, I know your tired."

"Okay, I love you" Jack said, exiting the room.

Sam didn't respond.

Jack had never paid much attention to the fact that during the course of their relationship, Sam had never said 'I Love You' back to him. It had always been "you too" or "same her" but never, "I love you."

Sam knew that for the rest of her life there would be only two men in her life she would ever say 'I loveyou' to. That was her son, and Jason Morgan. Sam didn't know why, but even after Jason had placed thret on her life, she still continued to care for him, she still continued to love him.

"Come on little man. let's get you to bed" Sam whispered to her sleeping son.

After Sam had gotten Danny to sleep. She slipped her jacket back on, and walked out the door.

Her destination: Lila's grave.

* * *

Jason Morgan smiled, as he watched his family playing in the living room.

His wife of three years, Elizabeth, was beaming, and his son Jake was giggling uncontrollably, while his step son Cameron danced around like a silly monkey. He was truly happy. He had everything he could ever want, didn't he?

As Jason began to ponder this, his smile faded, and his lips became a hard line. His vibrant blue eyes became unreadable.

Something in Jason Morgan's life was missing. That something was true unconditional love. That something was something he had shared many years ago with none other than Sam McCall.

He missed her.

He missed how she would always smile, how she was brave even in a losing battle, and most of all he missed how accepting, and loving she was toard him, A mobter. A killer. He would never completely understand how Sam had just accepted his life style. That was just one more thing about her that he loved. When these memories occured, one other memory appeared. The memory of him threatening her life.

It had nearly killed Jason inside to threaten Sam. He never wanted to hurt her. He only wanted to protect Jake, and Sam had jepordized his safety, so Jason had to take action. When Jason had threatened Sam, it had been in the heat of the moment. She had been heart broken when those words escaped Jason's mouth, and he could see it her face.

When Jason found out that Sam had left town, all he wanted to do was go find her, and tell her he was sorry for every lie he had ever told her. Instead, Elizabeth had convinced him to stay here and create a family with her.

To this day Jason regrets never going to find Sam. He regrets ever hurting her in any way, and he regrets letting her walk out of his life, they way she did. If he ever got the chance, Jason swore to himself, he would apologize to Sam.

"Jason?" Elizabeth questioned "are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine" Jason lied. Truth was he wasn't fine, and he'd never be until he had earned Sam's forgiveness.

Elizabeth could tell Jason was thinking about Sam. She could tell because whenever he thought about her his eyes would be happy, and smile would creep onto his face, without him even noticing.

This made Elizabeth hate Sam with everything in her. How could Jason still be thinking about Sam, when he had her, Elizabeth. The mother of his child. His wife, and his best friend, since Carly had been taken care of.

Elizabeth smirked as she thought about how she had convinced Jason to remove Carly from his life, and how it had actually worked.

*~FLASHBACK~*

Elizabeth walked into Jason's apartment, fake tears filling her eyes.

Jason saw her appearance, and ran towards her pulling her close.

"What happened?" he asked, concerned.

"Carly" answered Elizabeth, " she tried to kill me Jason. She came to my job, abd we got into an arguement about you, and then she said that she wished Jake was never born, and she said the men the Sam hired should have killed me and Cam."

There was a loud knock on Jason's door, and he knew exactly who it was.

Jason released Elizabeth and yanked open the door.

"How could you?" Jason asked.

"Jason watever that lying tramp told you isn't true" Carly defended herself.

"Don't you call her that Carly, Elizabeth has been through alot lately." Jason countered.

"Yeah, cause lying sure does take alot of energy huh Elizabeth?" asked Carly.

"Carly until you can learn to respect Elizabeth, you and I can't be friends" Jason said.

Carly smacked him hard across the face. "What the hell happened to you Jason?" asked Carly,"every since Sam left Jason you have changed. You are no longer a strong independant man, Jason you weak-willed, and you let that tramp run your life."

Those were the last words spoken between Carly and Jason for the past four years.

*~END FLASHBACK~*

Soon after Carly and Jason's friendship died, Sonny and Jason's became strained.

Elizabeth was still working on that one, and it was taking her some time.

* * *

"Hey baby girl" Sam spoke as she aproached Lila's grave site, "I missed you. I know your proably a little hurt that I haven't been to visit you in five years, and I promise you that's going to change, because well I'm back, and this time know one's running me out of town."

* * *

**NEW STORY ALERT!!**

**I HAVE OFFICIALLY STARTED A BRAND NEW STORY!!**

**I HAVE SOME HUGE PLANS FOR THIS ON SO STAY TUNED!!**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

**A/N: I WILL BE UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES, AS SOON AS MY NEW LAPTOP ARRIVES! I PROMISE. THIS NEW STORY WILL BE UPDATED ALOT! I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY READING IT AS MUCH, IF NOT MORE THSN I ENJOY WRITING IT!**


	2. Inner Thoughts

It was four in the morning, but Sam couldn't bring herself to return her loft. She had forgotten how peaceful the park was at night. How calming it could e when she was just thinking about things.

She remebered coming here the night Jason threatened her, She had come to clear her head, and had made the decision to leave town. It had been a hard one to make. She considered moving to Manhattan, but it was still to close for comfort, so she decided on San Franscisco.

That's where she met Jack, and that's where they got married at.

That was also where Danny was born. Sam's little boy. She loved him so much. He looked just like his father, and was very athletic even for his age.

Sam loved the life she had been living for the past five years, but it wasn't the same no having Jason there. Jason was the one person, who Sam could truly open up to. She wasn't afaid to be herself arund him, and she wasn't afraid to tell him the truth. That's what made them such an amazing couple.

* * *

Jason was on a mountain top. The mountain top where he and Sam had made love countless times. This was their place, and Jason always came here whenever he need to be close to Sam. It was a secret no one knew about.

Thinking.

He was thinking about his life, his job, his family, but everything kept leading him back to Sam. Jason didn't know why but for some reason as of late Sam was all he could think about all the time. He knew he should be happy with Elizabeth, but it wasn't the same with her, as it was with Sam..

With Sam, Jason was eager to get home, just so he could see her. He missed coming in and watching her make attempt after attempt to at cooking an edible meal. He especially missed holding Sam by the fire, and making love to her. He missed the sound of her voice trying to convince him to take a bubble bath with her. He even missed her scent. Vanilla, mixed with Sam's own specific scent. He loved that smell,and he wished he could smell it again.

Thinking of Sam made Jason think of Lila.

He had really let that little girl down, when he hurt her mother the way he did. When Sam had left town, Jason would make sure that he stopped by her grsve everyday, because it was his fault that Sam couldn't. He had run her completely out of town.

Jason shed silent tears, as he made his way down the mountain top on his bike. He missed Sam, and he missed Lila. One of them he'd never get back, and the other probably didn't want him back.

* * *

Sam slowly appraoched the docks. She was very surprised to see a tearful Carly sitting on the bench, at four something in the morning.

"Carly?" Sam questioned,making her presence known.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Carly asked in response.

"I decided after five long years, that I was ready to make my return." answered Sam, "but what are you doing on that bench crying?"

"Things have changed since you town Sam." Carly replied.

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"Okay, let's see, Jason and I haven' spoken to each other in four years, Jason and Elizabeth are married, Jason kicked Spinelli out of his home because Elizabeth didn't want him there, Sonny and I remarried, Emily was murdered, and Maxie came close."

"What!" Sam exploded.

"Port Charles had it's very own TMK." Carly explained.

"Huh?" Sam asked, confused.

"Text Message Killer. Basically, he went around sending females close to Jason text messages, just before he killed them."

Sam was stunned into shock. She couldn't believe Emily was gone. Sure she was Jason's sister, but she was also Sam's friend. Sam also couldn't believe Maxie had almost been murdered. She and Maxie hadn't talked in over five years, but hat didn't mean Sam didn't care about her. Then there was Elizabeth. What the hell was her problem? Having Spinelli kicked out? Spinelli was a kind and gentle soul, why would she want him gone?

"Uh Carly, did you say you and Jason haven't spoken in four years?" said Sam.

"Yeah?" Carly responded quietly.

"Why? inquired Sam.

"Elizabeth." was Carly's reply.

* * *

Jason walked at a slow pace toward Lila's grave.

He didn't know what to say, and didn't know what to do. Granted he visited her grave site everyday, but today something was in the air, and he didn't know if he should be happy about it or if he should be ready to protect the ones he cared about.

Jason bent down, and lightly placed his hand on Lila's tomb stone. His eyes filled with tears, and he let them fall freely. He had let down Lila, and he had let down Sam. Two things he wish he could fix.

* * *

After spending hours catching up, Sam had decided to return home, and Carly had decided she was going to do something about the Sam and Jason situation. Jason had ecoma a major ass when Sam had left town, and now that she was back hings were about to change,

Carly would make sure of it. Elizabeth Webber was going to pay for ruining Carly's friendship with Jason, and she was definitely going to pay for getting in the way of Sam and Jason's relationship.

* * *

Sam walked in the door, and noticed that the light was on. She turned around quickly, and saw Jack on the couch. He was waiting up for her, and Sam knew it was nice gesture, but she hated it, Whenever Jack waited up for her, it made her fell like a child, and that was not something that was okay by Sam.

"Hey" she said making her way toward the kitchen.

"Samantha where have you been?" Jck questioned her as if she was a child who had broken curfew.

"I told you, Jack I went out to see how Port Charles had changed over the years, and then I ran into someone I used to know, and we got caught up talking, I lost track of time, and then I rushed to get home to you." Sam answered in a haste.

"Fine" Jack said, "let's head to bed."

"No, you go on to bed, I'm gonna take a bubble bath, and then maybe watch some t.v." Sam answered.

Jack walked away, and Sam went to check on Danny.

He was sleeping quietly, and very still. Just like his dad. Sam walked in slowly, careful not to wake up Danny, and she kisse him lightly on the forehead, causing his eyes to flutter before going still, ad he returned to sleep.

Sam walked out of Dany's room and into the bathroom, to run a bubble bath. She stripped herself of her clothing, and she sat down in the bath tub. Sam closed her eyes, and she allowed her mind to wonder.

* * *

**WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT!**

**CHAPTER TWO!! THREE IS ON THE WAY!**

**SORRY THE JASON SCENES WERE SO SHORT IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**YOU PROBABLY HAVE A LOT OF QUESTIONS LIKE WHEN DO SAM AND JASON MEET, OR WHO IS DANNY TO JACK?**

**I PROMISE YOU WILL FIND OUT VERY SOON.**

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER?**

**WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN IN THIS STORY?**

**GO!! GO!! GO!!**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**


	3. A Meeting

Jason awoke peacefully from his dream.

In his dream, he and Sam were happily married, and they were expecting yet another child. Sam was glowing, and Jason had a true and genuine smile plastered on his face. Jason's smiles grew even wider when he spotted the wedding band on Sam's finger.

Perfection.

That's what his dream was. Utter Perfection.

Being married to Sam was like a heavenly dream to Jason. Not to mention sharing children with her. Now that was heaven! Jason loved Jake and he always would, but he couldn't help but feel like Jake belonged with Lucky.

* * *

Sam smiled like a proud mom would, as Danny made his own breakfast.

He had cereal all over the table and the floor, but Sam could tell it made him proud to be doing something on his own. Just like his father, Danny liked to do things on his own. It made him happy, and that was all that mattered.

"Good job little man" Sam said, ruffling Danny's hair.

"Mom" he complained, "why do you always mess with my hair?"

That sounded very familiar to Sam. Jason had once asked her that same question, and she had never answered his question. She had simply kissed him, and they had ended up making love by the fire once again. Sam smiled even wider st the memory.

She really had missed Jason, and she yearned to see him. She guessed that he probably wasn't aware that she was in town, or else he probably would have came to see her. The one thing that scared Sam about seeing Jason was the fact that she didn't know is he could forgive her,or how he would react to seeing her again. That's what scared her the most.

* * *

Spinelli knocked timidly on Jason's penthouse door. He didn't want to come across Elizabeth. She was nothing but mean to him, and Maxie had almost killed her on a few occasions for it.

"What do you want?" asked Elizabeth, rudely.

"Don't be rude Elizabeth." Jason said, asif he were talking to a child. Sometimes, Elizabeth really acted like one, and it irritated Jason to know end.

"Sorry." she said in a fake innocnt tone. Truth was she wasn't sorry. She was on a mission. She had alienated Jason form Carly. Next on her list was Sonny, followed by Spinelli, and Maxie. It wouldn't take her to long to get rid of Maxie. Spinelli was going to be a problem though.

"Come on in Spinelli." Jason said in an inviting tone, he was glad not to have to be alone with Elizabeth. Whenever he was, he would find himself comparing Elizabeth to Sam. He would be so cought up in it that when Elizabeth tried to divert his attention to her he didn't notice, and she would start whining.

"Why are you here?" Elizabeth snapped.

Jason glared hardly at her.

"I mean what brings you here today Spinelli" she said acting as if she cared.

"That jackal as news of the highest priority" Spinelli said in response.

"What about?" Jason inquired.

"Fair Samantha" he answered.

* * *

Sam held Danny's hand, as she walked into the Metro Court.

She and Carly had a lunch date, ans she also figured now was as good a time as any to introduce Carly to Danny. Afterall, Danny was her son, and she wasn't going to hide him from the rest of the world.

"Sam, hi!" Carly said waving her across the restaurant, to a table in the center.

"Hi Carly" said Sam, befire looking own at Danny who was smiling up at Carly.

"Who's this little guy?" Carly asked.

"This is Danny" answered Sam, "my son."

* * *

"Sam's here, in Port Charles?" Jason asked not truly believing it. Sure he wanted to see her, and apologize for his actions, but he didn't want her to ahet him, they way he had hated himself when she left town.

"Yes!" Spinelli confirmed. He was happy Sam was back, he had missed her even though he knew he should be angry toward her for her actions five years ago, Sam was one of his cosest friends, and he loved her like so.

"Why is she back?!" Elizabeth schreeched. She had worked to hard to get Jason to love her, and to convince him to be a family with her. She wasn't going to let Sam watlz back into town and take what was hers.

"The jackal has not uncovered that truth yet, but he has uncovered something major." Spinelli announced.

"What?" Jason asked genuinely interested.

"Fair Samantha has become what she has always dreamed to be. She has become what she wanted to be for so many years, while she was here in Port Charles with you stonecold." Spinelli elaborated.

"What?" Jason asked, impatiently.

"Fair Samantha is a mother" Spinelli answered.

Elizabeth felt the walls of her life with Jason crumbling down, and her lies were spilling out too.

Spinelli showed Jason an image of Sam in the park with a little boy. They were happy. Sam looked so beautiful, and the little boy, he's what really got Jason's attention.

* * *

Sonny Cornthos walked into the Metro Court Restaurant, looking for his wife. Carly Corinthos.

She was sitting at a table in the center of the restaurant, with a brunette woman across from her. There was a little boy sitting at the table also, he was eating a cookie while Carly and the brunette laughed.

Sonny cautiously walked over, and Carly beamed when she saw him.

"Hey" she said brightly.

"Hi" Sonny said, his eyes searching for the face of the woman, Carly was talking to.

"Hello Sonny" Sam said, turning her head to face him.

"Sam?" Sonny questioned his eyes opening wide.

"Yeah it's me." Sam declared.

"Where have you been?" Sonny asked.

So, Sam decided to start from the biginning, and tell Soony everything, just so there would be no questions. While she did that Danny walked over to Carly, and he hugged her, before whispering

"Aunt Carly can I have another cookie, please?"

* * *

Jason crabbed his coat,and was walking out the door.

"Where are you going", Elizabeth asked, she was terribly upset.

"To find Sam." Jason said pulling the door open.

"But we had plans." Elizabeth tried to sound seductive.

"This is more important." Jason said, before walking out the door.

He had to find Sam.

* * *

Sam and Danny had just gotten home from a ong day. Danny had fallen asleep, so Sam picked his up and carried him to bed. Once she had gotten him to bed, she decided to got take a shower.

As she ran the water, Sam'smind began wandering back to her time with Jason. She remembered the times that she would be in the shower, and Jason would come home, without her knowledge, and strip himself of his clothing. Then he would join her in the shower, and at first she would jump, but then he would kiss her neck, and she would melt into his arms.

A single tear fell from her eyes, at the thought.

Sam stepped into the shower, and let the water all upon her. Her long raven hair was soaked, but she didn't care, it felt good.

Sam was about to get out of the shower, when she heard a knock. She turned that water off abruptly, and she wrapped a towel around her self, and proceeded to walk to the door, and find out who it was.

She pulled open the door to reveal Jasin Morgan, the man she had been thinking of a lit lately.

* * *

**SAM AND JASON HAVE FINALLY SEEN EACHOTHER.**

**WHAT WILL THEY TALK ABOUT.**

**WILL JASON MEET DANNY?**

**WILL JASON MEET JACK?**

**WHAT PLANS DOES ELIZABTH HAVE COOKED UP?**

**ALRIGHT THERE YOU HAVE IT, THE THIRD CHAPTER FO THIS STORY.**

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**

**THE ONLY WAY FOR ME TO FIND OUT IS IF YOU REVIEW.**

**GO!! GO!! GO!!**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**JasamUntilForeverEnds**


	4. So Tempted

"Jason?" Sam breathed out his name.

"Sam?" Jason asked, his breathing heavy, after looking at her dressed in nothing but a towel, and her hair was soaked , some of it sticking to her face, and the rest of it draped down her back, and across her shoulders.

Jason stood frozen. Sam had become more beauutiful over the past five years.

"Do you want to come in?" Sam asked, as she watched Jason's eyes travel down her body.

"Jason" she said.

No response.

"Jason, you okay?" asked Sam.

Still no response.

"Jason" Sam said, placing her hand on his chest.

Both Sam and Jason gasped at the contact.

Sam gasped because she could feel Jason well muscled chest, and could tell he had definitely been working out.

Jason gasped, because when Sam touched him he felt like his body was on fire. She was so perfect to him. He had missed her touch, and to feel it now made him forget all about Elizabeth, and her drama.

"Ummm" Sam said, still looking at her hand resting comfortably on Jason's chest.

"Sure" Jason said.

"Www...what?" Sam asked. She had forgeotten what they were talking about.

"You asked if I wanted to come in" Jason explained.

"Oh right, of course." Sam said, dropping her hand from Jason's chest, and backing into her home, to allow Jason entrance. Both Sam and Jason softly moaned at the loss of physical contact.

"Why don't you have a seat, while I uhh...while I go change." Sam said, before dashing off to her room to go change.

While Sam was in her room, freaking out about how touching Jason had made her feel, Danny woke up and wandered into the living room.

"Who are you?" Danny asked. He stared at Jason. Who was this man?

"I'm Jason" Jason answered.

Danny ran toward Jason, and wrapped his arms around him.

"You came back!" he cried happily. "you came back to me and my momma"

Jason didn't know what the little boy was talking about, but the little boy was so happy that he was there, that he didn't want t hurt his feelings so he hugged him back.

"Danny what are you doing up?" Sam asked, before she took in the scene in front of her.

Danny was hugging Jason, and Jason was hugging him back.

"Mommy! can you believe it?" exclaimed Danny. "he came back! my daddy came back!"

That got Jason's attention. Danny was his son? Why hadn't Sam told him he was a dad? Why had she kept Danny from him? What did Danny know about him? When had Sam found out she was pregnant with his son? There were so many questions.

"Danny, come on time for you to go to bed" Sam said. She knew she had to talk to Jason, but she didn't want Danny to be around to here what was going to be said.

"Okay" Danny said,"but will you come back tomorrow?" Danny asked looking up with hopeful eyes at Jason.

"Sure" Jason answered, before Danny gave him one last hug.

Danny ran off to his room, and Sam and Jason stared at each other. Neither knew exactly how they wanted to start the conversation.

"You named him after your brother." Jason stated finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah" said Sam, fumbling with her fingers, and biting down on her lip.

"Is it true?" Jason asked, "am I really Danny's father?"

"Yes" answered Sam truthfully.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jason asked. He knew he should be mad at Sam, but he wasn't he just wanted to know why.

"I was scared" said Sam "you hated me, and I didn't want Danny to grow up seeing his mother and father at odds with each other. I wanted Danny to have the family I didin't. I wanted so badly to telll you, but I couldn't because I knew you would not only reject me, but you would also reject Danny, and I didn't want him to feel like his own father didn't want to be apart of his life. Danny deserves much better than that, and I intend to give him that."

Tears were falling from Sam's eyes. She was finally telling Jason about his son.

Jason didn't know what to say, but he knew that what Sam had just said made sense. He had threatened her life, and he had been at odds with her. He wouldn't want his son to grow and witness that either.

Sobs were coming from Sam, and when Jason looked up at her, he felt a pain in hiis chest. He didn't want to see her cry, no matter what the circumstances. With that in mind he rose from his seat, and walked up to Sam, who looked at him with fea in her eyes. Jason saddened when he realized he had caused this fear.

To show Sam that he wouldn't hurt her, he pulled her into him, and he hugged her close. Sam didn't know why but she hugged him back.

Jason tried to sooth Sam by rubbing her back, and running his hands through her hair. That din't help. It only made him want to kiss her, and make love to her everytime his han ran over her bra had to breathed very deeply everytime Jason did that.

Finally Jason released Sam from his arms, but they continued to stand very close. Jason allowed his hands to wipe away the remaining tears on Sam's face, Sam gasped when Jason soft finger went across her lips.

"Why aren't you mad?" asked Sam. If she didn't talk with Jason, Sam was afraid that she would end up kissing him, and that would lead to other things.

"I understand why you did what you did. I hurt you and you were scared. I'm sorry Sam, I should have never let the situation come to what it came to. I shoud have never threatened your life. You should have been able to come to me, and tell you were pregnant. You should have been able to depend on me. I should have been there not only for you, but for Danny too, but I wasn't I was to busy letting my anger get to me." Jason said, tears welling in his own eyes.

This time Sam was the one to wipe them away. She wiped them away gently, and looked up at Jason.

"I forgive you" she said.

There it was. The three words Jason Morgan hed been dying to her come out of Sam McCall's mouth. They werefinally out, and Jason felt so much better, now that Sam had forgiven him. It was miracle.

"Thank you" said Jason siad, pulling Sam into another hug. Sam looked up at Jason once again, and moved her head closer to his. Jason moved closer, and there lips were so close to touching, that both could feel the others warm breath on their skin.

"We shouldn't" Sam declared and backed away for Jason.

"Right" said Jason.

"So uhhh.." Sam tried to find something to talk about, but she couldn't.

"Is it okay if come by tomorrow to see Danny?" Jason asked,

"Of course." Said Sam, as Jason was walking out the door, with a warm smile on his face.

"Oh, and Jason" San began.

"Yeah" he said turning to face Sam at the door.

"You don't have to ask to visit your son." answered Sam.

Jason walked out the door.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**DID YOU LIKE HIS CHAPTER?**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK OF DANNY MEETING JASON?**

**HOW DOES DANNY KNOW JASON IS HHIS DAD? (THAT WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER)**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE COVERSATION BETWEEN SAM AND JASON?**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**JASON MEETS JACK!**

**DANNY BONDS WITH JASON!**

**SAM AND JASON ALMOST KISS IN FRONT OF JACK!**

**JACK AND JASON FIGHT!**

**DANNY MEETS ELIZABETH!**

**CARLY AND JASON SEE EACH OTHER AND FINALLY TALK!**

**SAM CATCHES UP WITH MAXIE AND SPINELLI, AND LEARNS A FEW THINGS!**

**GO!! GO!! GO!!**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds**


	5. Realization

Danny awoke bright and early the next morning. He couldn't wait to see his dad again. Danny smiled brightly as he remebered how his mom told him about his real dad in the first place.

~FLASHBACK~

Danny was just three years old, and very smart for his age. He had noticed that he looked nothing like his mom's boyfriend Jack. Danny had blue eyes while Jack had green, and his mom had brown eyes. So where did his blue eyes come from?

That's exactly what Danny asked his mom.

"Mommy how come I have blue eyes, you have brown. and that Jack guy has green?" Danny asked.

Sam knew one day this would happen. She knew one Danny would start asking questions.

"Your eyes are the same color as your fathers." Sam answered. She slowly rose from the couch, and went to get Danny's baby book. She removed the picture under the caption 'Father'. It was a picture of Jason Morgan.

"Here" Sam said giving Danny the picture,'this is your faather, and he loves you very very much."

Danny smiled. He had eyes just like the man in the picture, and the spikey hair too.

"What happened to him momma?" asked Danny.

"Your dad has a very difficult job, and he works so much that he never gets to see you." Sam said, she didn't want totell Danny the real reason why his father wasn't in his life. It hurt to think or talk about, and she knew it would crush Dnny's happiness.

"Will he ever come back?" asked Danny.

"Of course he will" said Sam, "because your a great kid." Sam didn't know how right she would eventually be.

~END FLASHBACK~

From that day on Danny had always waited for the day his father would return.

* * *

Jason Morgan slowly closed the door behind him, as he exited his home. He didn't want to wake up Elizabeth, and have to fight with her again about the fact that he was meeting Sam and Danny today to get to know hs son a little better.

Last night Elizabeth hadn't liked the sound of it, and he knew she wouldn't like it now either.

Jason jumped into his SUV, and drove slowly to Sam's house. He wanted to call first, but he didn't have the number, and Sam had said he didn't have to ask to see his son. Jason couldn't wait to see Danny, but seeing Sam was difinitely a bonus. Almost kissing her yesterday had him dreaming of her last night. Something he hadn't done in months.

Jason pulled up to Sam's place, and got out of the car. He walked into her building and up to her door. He knocked timidly.

* * *

Jack opened the door to see a well built man, with blue eyes just like Danny's. This must be Jason Morgan also known as Danny's father.

"What do you want?" Jack asked coldly.

"Im here to see Danny." Jason said, not backing down.

"He's sleeping." Jack lied.

"No I'm not" Danny said slipping in between Jason and Jack. He was smiling up at Jason.

"Hey dad" said Danny.

Jason heart warmed, when he heaard Danny say those two simple words. They reminded him that he shared a precious gift with Sam.

"What's going on in here?" asked Sam.

She had just awoken, when she heard Danny calling Jason dad.

"Mommy my dad is here, he came back!" Danny said happily.

"Hey Jase" Sam said, before she realized she had called him a nickname not his real name. The only person that didn't notice this was Danny.

"Hey" said Jason in response.

"So what going on?" asked Sam again.

"Well I came by to maybe take Danny out to have sdome fun, if that's okay with you?" Jason asked, his blue eyes were hopeful.

"Of course, Jason I told you that you didn't have to ask to see your son." Sam said smiling at the fact that Jason wanted to spend time with Danny.

"Can I momma pleaase?" Danny questioned, his eyes just as ho[eful as his father's.

"Why not" said Sam.

"Why don't you come with us mom?" asked Danny.

Sam looked at Jack, who looked angered. The she moved her eyes to Danny who was still hopeful. Finally she looked at Jason, whose eyes compelled her to say yes.

"Let me take a shower and change, then we can go" Sam said turning to return to her room. Jack close behind her.

* * *

"What the hell Sam why is he here?" Jack asked once they had returned to the bedroom.

"He has a name. It's Jason, and Jason wants to spend some time with Danny. I'm not gonna stop him." Sam countered, pulling a pair of jeans from her dresser.

"You have go to with them?" asked Jack.

"Danny wants me too." Sam said before diappearing in to the shower.

* * *

"This is fun!" Danny excalimed as he ran around the park. He Sam, and Jason had been acting like a real family. The were playing tag in the park. Sam was it, and both Danny and Jason were running form her.

Sam had decided to pretend to be out of breathe so that Jason and Danny would come make sure she was okay. Jason ran over first, and Sam tagged him, and took off running.

Jason ran after Sam, and after a few long strides he caught her in his arms. The smell of her was intoxicating, and Jason found himslf pulling Sam into him. They're faces coming close in contact. Sam could feel herself giving onto Jason. She was so close to kissing him, that when Jason tounge licked him bottom lip Sam moaned, and Jason could feel the sensation on his own lip.

Danny was still running and had yet to stop and notice his parents.

Jason's hand was at th back of Sam's head playing in her hair. They were almost kissing when Jack aappeared and loudly cleared hi throat.

"What's going on here?" asked Jack.

Jason slowly released Sam from his grasp.

"DAMN" Jason thought 'I WAS SO CLOSE'

"Jack?" Sam said straightening her clothes.

"Yeah" Jack said.

"Umm what you...just saw was...we were playing tag and Jason..he was umm it and he tagged me." Sam attempted to explain.

"With your lips?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"What are you doing are anyway?" asked Sam.

"I followed you" answered Jack in return.

Sam coul feel he anger building. Jack and Jason noticed.

"You did what?" Sam asked through clenched teeth.

"I had to. I don't trust you with him" Jack answered.

"I'm not gonna hurt her." Jason said.

"What you mean like you hurt her five years ago." Jason said rudely.

Jason's entire body langguage changed.

Sam notcied and placed her hand into his, reassuring him, that she had forgiven him.

"Samantha what are you doing?" Jack hissed.

"My name is Sam, and I have forgiven Jason, what happened all those years ago wasn't us." Sam responded.

Jason relized at that moment that Sam was right. The people they were all those years ago wasn't them, because he knew he could never hate Sam, or kill her.

"Dad!" Danny said from a distance, "can you come here?"

Jason looked at Sam, who nodded her head that she would be okay, and walked away.

"Jack you are my husband and I love you, but I will not have you treat me like a child. I am your wife, and as your wife I am telling you that following me is not a good idea. Jason is Danny's father wich means that he is my life permanantly. Jason and I are no longer together, and what you just saw I will admit would anger me too, but that doesn't give you the right to say you don't trust me or follow me!" Sam said, her voice rising.

"Sam I.." began Jack.

"No,I talk you listen! Jack do you remeber the first year of our marriage, when you decided to cheat on me, because I do! I remember the pain and how much I wanted to break down. Jason hurt me Jack but he apologized. You, you hurt me, but you never apologized. I love you and I'm telling you that you have hurt me way worse than Jason ever did!" Sam said, she could feel the old wounds she thought she closed opening again.

* * *

Jason jogged over to Danny.

"Hey buddy" Jason said when he reached Danny.

"Dad can I talk to you?" asked Danny.

"Always" said Jason.

Danny walked over to the bench and sat down. "I have to tell you something, but you can't tell mom, because Jack said mommy would get mad." he said.

This had Jason a little worried.

"What's up?" Jason asked.

"Jack...he um...well when we first got here, and mommy went out she said to she the town Jack had another women come over. I came out of my room, and I saw them kissing, and I ran back to my room. Jack he heard me, and he came into my room, and said if I told mommy that she would be hurt, angry and very sad, but I had to tell someone." Danny said.

Jason could feel rage filling was this woman? She had to have known that was Sam's loft. Everyone knew that. So why would she ever risk going there.

"Danny what did the woman look like?" asked Jason.

"She had brown hair, and green eyes." answered Danny, "but that's all I know."

"Do me a favor Danny" said Jason "from now on if you have something you need to tell me, you can always tel me no matter what Jack says ok?"

"Ok dad?" said Danny, getting up fron the bench and running, signaling for Jason to follow.

* * *

"Sam what do I have to do to make us perfect again?" asked Jack.

"Don't you get it Jack we were never perfect, because we never talked about the infidelity in our marriage." answered Sam.

"You want to talk about infedelity then let's talk Sam. Let's talk about how you cheated on me too!" Jack said a little louder than needed.

"I never cheated!" said Sam.

"Really so what I just saw wasn't cheating?" asked Jack.

"Jason and I?" Jack we didn't do anything!" Sam defended.

"You almost did!" said Jack.

"Yeah almost being the key word." answerd back Sam.

"I want you and Danny to stay away from him! I know what that mobster is and what he does." Jack spoke coldly.

"What Jason does for a living is his business, the fact is Jack, that Danny finally has his father in his life, and he's happy." Sam responded.

"I'm his father" said Jack.

"No" said Sam "your his _step_-father. Jason Morgan is Danny's biological father."

"I have been in Danny's life since he was a baby. I'm the only father Danny's ever known." Jack countered.

"Wrong, Danny has known about Json since he was three." said Sam in response.

Jack walked toward Sam, with pure anger in his eyes. He grabbed Sam's wrist. Fear filled Sam's eyes, Jack was never like this, at least from what she had seen.

Jason nooticed this and walked toward them.

"Let her go" Jason said.

"She's my wife, I'll do as I please." answered Jack.

Jason pulled Jack's hands from Sam. "I wasn't asking, I was telling." said Jason.

Jack reacted by punching Jason right in the mouth. This pissed Jason off, and he reacted by punching Jack back twice as hard.

"Stop it" said Sam. Danny had come along just in time to see the fight, and Sam stood infront of him but Danny had peeked around her.

"Go dad!" Danny exclaimed.

"Danny I.." began Jason.

"No it's cool. That as awsome dad!" Danny said happily "you kicked his butt and he deserved it."

"Danny" Sam scolded.

"Jason" Sam started, "could you do me a favor and take Danny somewhere far away from this park. Jack and I need to talk."

"Okay" said Jason , "and Sam about what just happened.."

"No need to explain. Thanks for sticking up for me though." Sam interuppted.

"Anytime" Jason said before walking off with Danny by his side talking a mile a minute.

"We need to really talk about some things." said Sam

* * *

Jason had decided to take Danny back to his penthouse, and introduce him to his family.

Jason slowly opened the door, to find Jake and Cameron playing on the couch, while Elizabeth was no where in sight.

"Hey Jason" said Cameron.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Jake.

"Hey guys" said Jason in response.

"Daddy who's this?" asked Jake.

"Yes who is this?" asked Elizabeth appearing from on the steps.

"I'm Danny." answered Danny.

"Wanna play with us?" asked Jake.

"Sure."Danny answered back.

The boys headed off to the couch, while Elizabeth signaled for Jason to follow her into the kitchen so they could talk.

* * *

"Jack I think we need to spend some time apart." Sam declared.

"What" Jack said, placing a defeated look on his face.

"Lately Jack, our mariage hasn't been what it should be." Sam said.

"Marriage is not easy." Jack countered.

"No, and I'm not saying that, I'm jsut saying for right now it would be easier if we spent some time apart." Sam responded.

"Do you want a divorce?" Jack asked.

"No" Sam said instantly, "Jack I love you, but we since we've been in Port harles, you have been demanding, and way too overprotective."

"So what are you saying?" Jack asked.

"That I think it would be best if you and I just spent some time apart, just for a little while." Sam said, her eyes looking toward Jack, who wore his head hanging low as he sated hard at the grass.

"Fine Sam, if you want to be with Jason go ahead!" Jack shouted, his anger boiling over.

"Jack Jason and I will never get back together." said Sam '_probably'_ she thought in her head.

"You almost kissed him." said Jack.

"I was caught up in the moment." Sam spoke aloud _'a really great moment'_ she thought.

"I'll stay at a hotel for awhile, but I'm not giving up on us." Jack said turning his back and walking away form Sam.

* * *

"Who is he? asked Elizabeth entering the kitchen, Jason followed in behind.

"He's my son" Jason said meeting Elizabeth's eyes.

"Your what?" asked Elizabeth sitting down at the kitchen table before she lost her balance.

"He's my son Elizabeth" said Jason.

"Where's his mother?" asked Elizabeth, who was wondering who's bastard child that was.

"Sam had some things to take care of." answered Jason.

"S...sam." said Elizabeth.

"Yes" answered Jason, "Sam was pregnant when she left town, after what happened."

"So she just decided t come back and drop a kid on you?" asked Elizabeth rudely.

"Elizabeth, Sam didn't drop anything on me. I wanted to take him, this way he could meet his brother, and his step-mom." Jason said back, he could feel anger increasing inside of him.

_'I don't want Sam's bastard in my house' _thought Elizabeth.

"Jason. how do you know that he's your son?" asked Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth look at him. He has my hair, and my eyes." said Jason, "and Sam left five years ago. Danny is five years old."

"How do you know Sam didn't cheat on you?" asked Elizabeth.

"Sam wouldn't do that." said Jason.

"She did with Ric." commented Elizabeth.

"We were not together then. I was pushing her away, and she was drunk." said Jason _'you know, kinda like I was when I slept with you'_ he thought.

"Your'e defending her after everything she has done to me!" Elizabeth shouted, not bothering to contain her anger, "she is just like Carly, Jason she is just as calculating."

"Elizabeth you need to calm down." Jason said, his own anger boiling over. He missed Carly and all her craziness, and he missed Sam. He had lost both of them because Elizabeth.

"Not until you demand a paternity test from Sam." countered Elizabeth.

"No" said Jason.

"No?" Elizabeth was dumbfounded.

"I trust Sam. This is not something she wouldn't lie about something like this. I know that Danny is my son." Jason replied.

"And I'm your wife. Jason I demand that you get a paternity test!" Elizabeth screamed.

"I said no!" Jason said, letting his anger be known.

"Why not!" shouted Elizabeth.

"Because Sam wouldn't lie about Danny's paternity, like you lied about Jake's" Carly said entering the kitctchen.

"What are you doing in my house?" demanded Elizabeth.

"I'm in Jason's kitchen, in Jason's house because Sam called me and asked me to come pick up Danny." answered Carly.

"Why couldn't she pick up Danny?" asked Jason.

"Hello to you too." Carly said, "And I don't know but my guess is she doesn't want Danny to see her crying."

"Crying?" asked Jason.

"Yeah, Sam sounded like she was crying on the phone." said Carly.

Jason clenched his fists. There was probably only one reason that Sam could be crying: Jack.

"I don't want you here." said Elizabeth.

"I don't care what you want." Carly fired back.

"Carly can I talk to you for a second?" asked Jason.

"Yeah sure, but only if we speak alone." Carly replied, staring daggers at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stomped out of the room.

"What do you want" Carly said. She didn't want to hear whatever it was that Jason had to say. She'd only come here as a favor to Sam.

"Thank you" said Jason, "for doing this for Sam."

"Sam has paid her dues for everything that she's done, and I'm one of the last people who should be judging Sam." answered Carly, as she turned to leave.

"Wait!" said Jason.

"Yes." said Carly, turning back to face Jason.

"I'm sorry." said Jason, "you've been my friend for so long, and after a few words, I ended that friendship. I miss you Carly. I miss you barging in when you want to. I miss mediating fights between you and Jason. I miss..."

Carly ran from her spot into Jason's arms, and hugged him close.

"I missed you too." she said.

* * *

Sam didn't know why she had come here. She had come to a place that was a secret between her and Jason. The last time she had come here it had been the night she was leaving town, and she wanted to remeber why she had ever loved Jason.

So why come here now? She was having problems Jack not Jason.

"I thought I'd find you here." said Jason, as he slowly approached Sam.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sam, wiping at her eyes.

"Looking for you." Jason answered, "why are you crying though?"

"Jack and I had a huge fight after you and Danny left. I told ime I need some time away from him, and he didn't like the sound of that." replied Sam, her crying becoming louder.

"Sam I'm sorry." said Jason.

"No" defended Sam , "it's not your fault. Jack is my husband but he acts like everything but that sometimes."

"Still, I should have never almost kissed you." said Jason _'no matter how bad I wanted to feel your lips on mine'_ he thought.

"Why did you come here to look for me?" asked Sam.

"I honestly don't know." Jason said, "I just felt compelled to come here."

Jason walked up to Sam, and wiped the rest of her tears from her eyes. "Stop crying" he said.

Sam allowed her head to fall onto Jason's chest, as he wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Sam walked quickly into Kelly's the next morning. She needed coffe, and she needed it now.

Danny had stayed the night with Carly and Sonny. According to Carly, Sonny, Michael, and Morgan, he'd had a ball.

Jack and all of his things had been gone, when Sam finally returned home, after falling asleep with Jason holding her.

Sam had done just what Jason had told her. She had stopped crying.

She knew it was going to be hard to be single again.

"Sam!" Maxie Jones yelled. She'd spotted the brunette, and couldn't beieve her eyes.

"Maxie!" Sam equally happy to see her.

Maxie pulled Sam into a tight hug. She had missed Sam, and it felt good to know she was finally back.

"Fair Samantha!" exclaimed Spinelli, as he wrapped his arms around both Maxie and Sam

"Hi guys" Sam said smiling a bright smile.

"Sam, I'm so glad your back. I really need someone like you around. You have to help me convince Spinelli to stand up to Elizabeth." Maxie said.

"Wait, what does Elizabeth have to do with Spinelli?" asked Sam.

"Elizabeth is the reason Spinelli moved out, and the reason he barely wants to help Jason anymore. She is always degrading him, and I want to break her nose but Spinelli always holds me back." Maxie aanswered.

"What does Jason say about this?" asked Sam.

"Jason does nothing except glare coldy at Elizabeth whenever she insults him but that's it." Maxie replied.

"It is true." said Spinelli, sadly.

"Spinelli do you know what lizabeth could possibly have againt you?" asked Sam.

"I know" said Maxie, "the fact that he works for Jason, and he's the man I love."

"I love you too Maximista.' said Spinelli.

"Aww Spinelli" Maxie responded. It didn't amtter how many times Spinelli said that, Maxie still felt like it was the first time he was saying it.

"Ok you two." Sam said in a playful manner.

"Sam there's something else you should know." said Maxie.

"What is it?" asked Sam.

"Elizabeth cheated on Jason early in their marriage." Maxie said.

"Does Jason know?" asked Sam.

"Yeah he know, but he has no clue who she cheated with, and he says he doesn't want to reopen closed wounds, but I think Elizabeth is still cheating." Maxie responded.

As Sam, Maxie and Spinelli were talking, Carly walked in with Danny, Michael, and Morgan in front of her.

"Mommy!" Danny said, when he spotted Sam. He ran to her, and Sam scooped him up in her arms.

"Hi!" Sam said, "did you have fun with Aunt Carly?"

"Yeah mommy, we ate candy and we watched alot of movies." Danny said happily.

"I'll be sure to make sure Aut Carly comes with us to the dentist next time." Sam said, smiling lightly at Carly.

"Hey, when your with Aunt Carly you can expect to be spoiled." said Carly.

"Uh huh" said Sam.

"Sam can I ask you something?" asked Carly.

"Sure" answere Sam.

"Jason and I recently made up, and I invited him to dinner. He said he would only come if Elizabeth was invited, so I was thinking that maybe you could come too, and keep me from killing or you could help whatever your in the mood for." said Carly.

"Can I come too, Aunt Carly?" asked Danny, with hopeful eyes.

"Of course you can. Michael and Morgan will be there too." Carly replied.

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

**WHO DO YOU THINK JACK RECENTLY CHEATED ON SAM WITH?**

**WHO DID ELIZABETH CHEAT ON JASON WITH?**

**HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT JASON AND CARLY "REUNITING?"**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN AT THE DINNER?**

**A/N: I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVEEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT MY STORIES. I'M WORKING ON UPDATING MORE OFTEN, AND MAKING THE CHAPTER LONGER AND BETTER. **

**GO! GO! GO! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds :)**


	6. Dinner Full Of Truth

Carly smiled to herself as she continued setting the table for the dinner.

She couldn't wait to see Elizabeth's face when Maxie, Sam, Spineeli, and Danny showed up. Elizabeth would have no one to hold comversation with besides Jason.

After Carly finished setting the table she went to go finish getting dressed.

* * *

Maxie Jones had just finished putting on her heels. She'd been waiting all week for the dinner. She too couldn't wait to see Elizabeth's face.

Maxie noticed Spinelli struggling with his tie, so she decided to help him.

"Maximista, are you sure about making an appearance at tonight's festivities?" asked Spinelli.

"We are going tonight to support Sam, besides I'm dying to see what happens when Sam and Elizabeth are in the same room with Jason and Danny there." Maxie said back.

* * *

Elizabeth was not happy.

She had hoped that when Carly suggested a dinner, that Jason would say no. He intead insisted that Carly invite Elizabeth as well. Carly had been all too happy to do so, which meant that Sam was going to be there.

Elizabeth did not feel like dealing with Carly at all, but now she had deal with Sam and her bastard too. She knew the dinner was going to be horrible.

So, Elizabeth decided that the only way to shut Carly and Sam up would be to be the best dressed woman there. She would have Jason's attention the whole night. Sam McCall would only be a distant memory.

Jason however was dying to see Sam. He couldn't wait to see her and Danny. Every since the night Jason had held Sam in his arms as she cried, he'd missed her. That was almost a week ago.

Jason decided that tonight he would wear a suit. It was Carly's wish, but he knew that she wanted him to dress up to see Sam. He was not complaining.

Seeing Sam all dressed up would definiely be a bonus. She always looked beautfiul to him, and to get the chance to see her all dressed up was something precious to Jason.

He also couldn't wait to see Danny. He'd talked to him on the phone all week. Danny was really smart for his age, and when Jason talked with him on the phone he couldn't help feeling proud. He and Sam had created an intelligent little boy.

* * *

Sam sighed.

She was still undecided about what to wear. She didn't know why, but tonight she wanted to look speacial.

Sam kept telling herself it wasn't for Jason, that she wasn't going to dress to please him. She knew he was a simple man, and that clothes weren't really that important to him. The man wore black t-shirts and jeans every day.

However, this would be the first time Sam had seen Jason since her break down. She wanted to look sexy.

Sam looked in her closet. She was stuck between two choices.

There was her little black dress. It showed a little cleavage, and stopped low on her thigh.

Then there was her her dark blue dress. It stopped at her kness, and clung to her curves.

Sam decided to go with the blue dress. She would save the black dress for another time, like when she was under cover.

Sam had already taken her shower, and done her hair and make up. She was dressed in a robe, and went to go help Danny.

Danny wanted to choose his own clothes, and in true Jason Morgan fashion Danny decided to wear all black.

He was going to wear a a black dress shirt and black dress pants.

As Sam was dressing Danny, she wondered if Jack might come. The invitation was to herself Danny and Jack.

Out of respect Sam told Jack about the dinner, but he'd told Sam he was undecided about coming. Sam shook the thought from her head, and went to get dressed herself.

Sam slipped her dress on. She opted to wear her black ankle boots, and a simple black clutch.

Sam grabbed her keys, and she and Danny were out the door.

* * *

Jack was pleased with himself.

He had told Sam he was undecided, but immediately after she left, he decided to go. He was betting that Jason would be there. If his bet was right, then Jack knew exactly what to do to. He was going to make this dinner more exciting than any guest could think possible.

* * *

Carly went to go check on the chef's and see if the food was almost ready. She was growing bored. Carly just knew that tonight something was going to happen.

If it happened the way Carly wanted it to Elizabeth would be miserable.

The doorbell rang. Carly smiled as she left the kitchen to go to the door.

The first guest had finally arrived.

Carly pulled open the door.

She smiled when she saw Jason, but her smile wavered when Elizabeth stepped through the door. She shut her fist tighly, and reminded herself that she'd only invited Elizabeth because that's the only way Jason would come along.

"Hello Carly" Elizabeth sneered. She's noticed Carly's clenched fist, which indicated she was agitated. Elizabeth was going to milk it for all its worth.

"Hi Jason" Carly said, purposely ignoring Elizabth. Carly knew she'd get her revenge when Sam and Maxie showed up. Carly only hoped that was soon.

"Hi Carly" Jason responded.

"So where are the kids?" asked Carly, attempting to make conversation.

"With grams" Elizabeth responded. *I couldn't have them here with your ungrateful kids* Elizabeth thought in her head.

"Well that's to bad" Carly said, "umm Jason could I talk to you for a second **alone**"

"Sure" Jason responded.

They walked into the entryway of the house.

"Are you prepared to handle you...wife...when Sam arrives?" Carly asked.

"Yes" Jason replied. He hoped Elizabeth could be cordial.

"Well I just want you to know that if Elizabeth gets out of line, she will be put back in her place." Carly commented.

"Carly" Jason said warningly.

"What?" Carly asked innocently, "I promised to invite her, not act like she's my closest friend."

Jason was about to comment, when the doorbell rang. Carly went to answer it, as Jason rejoined Elizabeth.

Once again, Carly pulled open the door. This time a cheerful Maxie and Spinelli appeared.

Carly welcomed them, It felt good to have some people there, besides Jason, that Carly could talk to without wanting to strangle.

Elizabeth felt some color drain from her skin. As if Carly and Sam weren't enough, now she had to deal with Maxie and Spinelli. Great.

"Hello" Maxie said, looking directly at Jason.

"Maxie, Spinelli" Elizabeth said through gritted teeth.

"Gracious greetings." Spinelli said.

Jason gave a signature nod.

Carly looked at the time. Dinner would be ready in about 30 minutes, and Sam still wasn't here.

Carly's worries were put to rest when the doorbell rang, and Sam and Danny stood at the door.

"Aunt Carly!"Danny exclaimed, hugging Carly, as soon a she opened the door.

"Hey!" Carly replied back, glad to hug Danny.

Sam walked in, and immediately her eyes met Jason's. The held each other's eyes until Danny ran to Jason, and Jason scooped him up."

"Hey buddy" said Jason, glad to have his son here wiith him.

Just as Carly, went to close the door, Jack pushed it back open. He said hello, and wrapped his arm around Sam's waist.

Jason could tell this bothered Sam, and so could Danny.

"Hello Jack" Maxie said aloud *ass*she muttered under her breath.

"Well, let's eat." Carly said, hoping to relieve the tension. Carly noticed that both Danny and Jason had that same look in their eyes. The look of protection. The object of protection was Sam, and Jack was the offender. Carly smiled to herself. Jason still wanted Sam, she could see it.

They walked into the dining room. Sonny finally made his presence known. He'd been hidden upstairs, because he hadn't wanted to deal with Elizabeth. Sonny had noticed that as of late whenever there was a problem between himself and Jason, it was always Elizabeth who said "Jason why don't you just get out of the business. Whereas, Sam had always allowed Jason to work things out on his own, with support from her. Woah! Sonny shook his head, he had just compared Sam to Elizabeth, when in reality, there was no compariosn. Sam was badass, and Elizabeth was just hypocritical.

While eating, Jason kept looking at Sam. She looked so beautiful. The dark blue dress was a compliment to her figure. Her hair was down around her shoulders, curled and beautiful. She had on minimal make-up, but she still looked flawless. As Sam ate her food, Jason watched the fork enter and exit her mouth. He was wished it was his tounge, not that damn fork.

As Jason stared, so did Elizabeth. She watched with jealousy as Jason kept his eyes trained on Sam. This was absolutely ridiculous. She was his wife, not Sam. Therefore, Jason should have his eyes romaing her body. She didn't understand Jason's attraction to Sam. Sam McCall was the trashiest woman Elizabeth had ever met.

Sam on the other hand felt herself blush. She knew she was blushing because of how Jason was staring at her. His eyes were visibly roaming her body. It took everything in Sam not to look up and meet Jason's eyes. She knew if she did, she'd get lost in them like she always did.

Jack was pissed. Why was Jason staring at **_his_** wife? Jack placed his hand on Sam's knee, and gripped it tight. Sam tried to show no emotion but he was making her knee hurt. Sam eased her hand under the table and pried Jacks hand off of her knee. He looked at her as if to say 'don't do that' and placed his hand where it was before.

Danny noticed his mom tense, so he threw a smile her way before once again looking at Elizabeth. Something about her was familiar to Danny. As Danny studied Elizabeth, she tossed him a mean look. Danny, being Sam and Jason's child, gave her a look of his own. Something was off about this Elizabeth person.

"So Sam, how's the business?" asked Sonny. It was his way of trying to break the ice.

"I definitely can't complain. I love what I do, and I have quite a few clients." Sam answered.

"What about you Jack?" asked Maxie, "what do you do for a living?"

Jack casted his eyes down.

"He doesn't work." Danny answered for him.

"Oh." said Maxie.

"So, uh Maxie" Sam said attempting to change the subject., "how's work in the fashion world?"

"It's busy, but I can't complain. I love the perks of the fahion world, and my pay check of course." Maxie responded.

A small chuckle filled the room at her statement.

Small conversation filled the room during the rest of dinner.

"Let's all go into the living room.' Carly suggested.

Everyone rose from their chairs and headed into the living room.

Small talk continued.

Sam excused herself and headed for the bathroom. Elizabeth discreetly followed.

"We need to talk." Elizabeth demanded, stopping Sam just in fornt of the door of the bathroom around the corner of the living room.

"What do we need to talk about?" asked Sam. She was trying to conceal the fact that she was annoyed.

"Jason is mine. We have a family together, and it's in your best interest to stay away from him and our family." Elizabeth warned.

Sam wanted to laugh. Elizabeth thought that she could threaten her. _**Ha!**_

"Elizabeth, I'm not focused on you or your little family. My priority is my son, not who's warming my bed. I'm happy with my life. Jason and I share a child. Therefore he'll always be in my life," Sam countered.

"Listen..." Elizabeth interuppted.

"No, you listen. I saw the look you gave my son. If it happens again, it will be the last time you ever look at anything. As far as you threating me, let this be the last time." Sam said.

"Sam, I'm warning you. I have the power. Jason's men, resources, and money are my men, resources, and money." Elizabeth said.

"Oh, I see what this is about. You want Jason to go legit, but you like the idea of power. You like having Jason's money at your disposal. You like the fact that you can threaten someone and they'll be scared. Tell me something Elizabeth, do you realy think those men would raise a hand to Danny's mom?" asked Sam.

"If I fell threatened they'll do whatever I say." Elizabeth said.

"Don't threaten my mommy!" Danny said, appearing from around the corner. He'd heard the whole conversation.

"Danny, it's nothing sweetie really." Sam said walking around Elizabeth. She gently took Danny's hand in hers. "Let's go back to the party." she suggested.

"No!" Danny yelled. Now the entire Dinner party was listening.

"Danny, let it go. Mommy can protect herself." Sam said.

"She can't be mean to you mommy. Espeacially after what she did!" Danny spoke.

"Just what did Elizabeth do?" asked Carly.

"I couldn't remember before, but I remember now." Danny said, he looked at Jason. "She's the lady I saw kissing Jack at mommy's house."

* * *

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS.**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**

**SO WHAT DO YOUNTHINK?**

**HOW IS THE REST OF THIS DINNER PARTY GOING TO REACT TO DANNY'S REVELATION?**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK OF ELIZABETH TRYING TO THREATEN SAM?**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENS NEXT?**

**A/N: THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR NOT UPDATING. TRUTH IS I'VE BEEN BUSY. THERE IS SO MUCH GOING ON RIGHT NOW AND I'VE BEEN MEANING TO UPDATE, BUT SOMETHING ALWAYS SEEMS TO POP UP.**

**A/N (PART 2): I'M THINKING ABOUT WRITING A SERIES OF SONGFICS. THEY'LL BE BASED OFF MY FAVORITE SONGS BY ONE OF MY FAVORTIE ARTISTS. (LET ME KNOW HOW YOU FEEL)**

**TBC...**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds :)**


	7. Honesty

Jason Morgan's fists tightened. The look of pain on Sam's face caused him to clench them tighter.

Danny's words kept playing in his head.

_"She's the lady I saw kissing Jack at mommy's house."_

Jason knew Elizabeth had cheated on him. He never bothered to ask who with. It had hurt when he found out, but not the way it did when he saw Sam with Ric.

"What...what did you say?" Sam said, her throat cnstricting.

"That mean lady was kissing Jack at our house Mommy." Danny answered, "I didn't want to tell you becasue Jack said it would hurt you, I never want to hurt you mommy."

Danny ran toward his mother and hugged her leg. Sam allowed one tear to fall as she bent down and hugged her son.

"It's okay Danny" Sam whispered into his ear, "Mommy is glad you told her. I want you to always be honest with me."

"I promise" Danny said hugging his mom tighter.

Jason felt his heart swell at the sight of his family. Another feeling, however, was also inside of Jason.

_Anger_.

"Elizabeth is this true?" asked Jason.

Elizabeth turned and looked at Jason. Her green eyes were filled with tears. They were tears Jason wasn't buying. He knew Elizabeth could cry at the drop of a dime.

"Jase I..." Elizabeth started.

"That little prick is lying!" Jack shouted, before clamping his mouth shut. He had just made a poorly calculated move. _Damn!_

"Excuse me!" Sam said. She rose slowly from her crouched position by Danny.

"I didn't mean it like that Samantha." Jack attempted to cover.

"Save it!' Sam yelled.

"Danny" intervened Carly, "Why don't you follow me Michael, Morgan, Maxie, Spinelli, and uncle Sonny into the game room?"

"Okay!" Danny said, "But only if daddy promises to make sure mommy is okay, and I get to play aginst Uncle Sonny!"

"Deal" Carly said, as she led them down the hall to the game room.

* * *

Sam's mind was racing. The news Danny had shared had rocked her to the core.

She had known cheated back wehn they were in California, but why here in Port Charles.

Why wasn't she ever good enough for a man?

As if sensing her thoughts Jason stared deeply at Sam. She met his eyes.

Sam, being one of the only people who could read Jason just by looking at hin, nodded her head. In his own way Jason had just assured Sam that none of this was her fault.

"Samantha I can explain..." Jack started again.

"Fine Jack, explain, but if you call me _Samantha _one more time, I'll take Jason's gun and shoot you with it. Oh, and I didn't forget the name you called my son" Sam replied.

Jack gulped.

Jason smirked. Sam wouldn't have to take the gun and shoot Jack. Truth was, Jason wanted to shoot Jack just for hurting Sam and for calling Danny anything other than his name.

"Do you plan on explaining?" Sam asked.

Jack coughed before responding, "Danny was misguided. I never slept with Elizabeth Webber, I hardly even know her."

"Why would my son lie Jack?" asked Sam, "especially if he knew it could hurt me!"

"He's at that age." Jack covered, "when kids are around Danny's age they start telling little fibs here and there."

"First, my son knows better than to lie. He's brutally honest, a trait he shares with his father. Second, kids his age don't make up lies like this." Sam answered back.

"Samant- Sam I never slept with Elizabeth. I would never do that you of Jack." Jack said.

The moment the words left his mouth, Sam's hand went across his face.

"Do not stand here and lie to me Jack. You've cheated before, what makes this situation any different?" Sam asked.

"I love you too much to hurt you like that again." Jack said.

"So you're calling my son a liar?" Sam fired back.

"Yes!" Jack shouted losing his cool. He'd had enough of defending his self.

At this point Jason's blood was boiling. He could kill Jack with his bare hands right now!

"Oh Jack just admit it!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

'Elizabeth don't..." Jack started, only to be interuppted once more.

"Yes we've slept together okay. It just happened a few times, but you're the one I love Jason. I made a mistake with Jack, but with you there's something special." Elizabeth spoke.

Elizabeth tried reaching out to touch Jason, but he backed away from here.

Sam slowly wiped a tear for her face. She needed to get out of here, and go somewhere, anywhere.

"I think we all need to take tonight to breathe. None of us are thinking clearly. We all need to go home and sleep a few a ours then hash this out."

"I'll take you home" Jack offered.

Sam sent him a death glare that read loud and clear.

"I drove" she supplied, as she turned on her heel. She went to get Danny.

* * *

Jason pulled up in front of his home.

"Are you coming in?" she asked.

"No" came his hollow voice in return.

She wiped a tear and climbed out of the car.

Jason drove away quickly after.

* * *

Jack downed his second bottle of whiskey. His intent was to get drunk. He didn't want to have to tell his employer that he had btched the plans. _Again!_

Sam had found out he cheated for the second time. How was he supposed to take out Morgan if Sam wasn't his cover story anymore. He didn't know why he kept cheating but he did. He figured that since Morgan would be dead soon if the instructions his employer gave went well, he might as well have a little fun.

Besides, Sam was good but he wasn't trying to get attached. He had a feeliung he'd have to kill her soon too. If he wasn't careful though, he may not get the chance to see his plans through.

He hoped that soon he'd have the pefect opportunity to kill Jason Morgan, collect his pay and disappear from Port Charles forever.

Elizabeth Webber was just a casualty in his fun.

* * *

Sam hugged Danny close to her once more, before finally putting him to bed.

She knew he blamed himself for the look of defeat Sam knew was upon her face. For some reason she just couldn't get it off.

"I love you." She whispered before heading to her own room.

She changed into a large t-shirt. It was one she kept when she left Jason. It was her reminder of what he smelled like. It didn't how many times she washed the shirt, it still smelled like Jason.

Sam climbed into her bed. It was perfectly comfortable. She refused to allow anymore tears to fall. It wasn't worth it. She laid in bed and listened to the heavy rainfall outside.

As Sam gripped her pillow tighter, there was a knock on her door.

Sam got out of her bed, and pulled on her robe. She dragged her feet to the door.

She pulled it open to see a soaking wet Jason staring back at her.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked, as she moved to let him in.

"I saw the look in your eyes when you left Carly's" Jason answered walking in, "you looked broken and I hate seeing that lok in you eyes."

"Thanks for caring." Sam said, "but you need to get out of those wet clothes before you get sick."

"It's fine" Jason said, "I was just checking in on you, but I'll go now"

"No" Sam blurted it out. For a reason Sam refused to look into, she wanted Jason to stay.

"Okay" Jason said, "I'll stay."

"I could dry your clothes for you if you want." Sam offered.

"Thanks" Jason said as he moved to take his jacket off.

"Umm why don't yo do that in the bathroom. It's right there." Sam directed.

Jason went in the direction Sam pointed too and removed his clothes

* * *

**TWO UPDATES TWO DAYS! (I'M ON A ROLL:GO CHECK THE UPDATE FOR MARITAL MISTAKE!)**

**I HATE LEAVING THIS CHAPTER HERE BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL UPDATE AGAIN, BUT IF I DON'T POST THIS NOW I'LL FORGET!**

**I CAN'T LIE, I WAS RECENTLY HIT WITH SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK, BUT SLOWLY IM GETTING THROUGH IT.**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS APPROVE OF THIS CHAPTER!**

**YOU HAVE TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**GO! GO! GO!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**TBC...**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds**

**ON A SERIOUS NOTE:**

**BEFORE YOU REVIEW MY STORY PLEASE REMEBER THAT THE PEOPLE IN JAPAN (AND HATI STILL) ARE SUFFERING PLEASE SEND PRAYERS AND DO ALL YOU CAN TO HELP. THE DISASTER IN JAPAN HIT HOME FOR ME, BECAUSE ONE OF THE AMAZING PEOPLE I MET VIA TWITTER DIED! IT BROKE MY HEART TO HEAR SO IM SPREADING THE WORD! HELP! DO WHAT YOU CAN BECAUSE IF IT WERE YOU, WOULDN'T YOU WANT HELP?**

**THANK YOU FOR ANY DONATIONS YOU'VE MADE OR PLAN TO MAKE, BUT PLEASE IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY DONATE! (IF YOU HAVE DONATE AGAIN!) **


	8. Past Memories and Hints of a Future

The drool that was pooling in Sam's mouth could more than likely fill a river.

She was standing in the center of her living room, frozen. The man she had once called her fiancé, stood before her with nothing but one of her fluffy towels wrapped around his waist. His hair was still spiky but it was wet from the harsh rain she had just endured.

Rain.

It brought back a memory Sam had vowed long ago never to forget. It was the night she had planned a roof top dinner for herself and Jason. Rain ended their dinner before it could start. She had wanted to salvage the food that she could and take it inside the Penthouse to eat. Jason on the other hand looked at Sam in that moment and decided he was hungry, but it wasn't for food. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. They ended up dancing in the rain. At some point during their dance, Sam looked into Jason's eyes and she saw what she had always wanted to see in a man's eyes when it came to her.

It was pure, unconditional, long-lasting, and real.

It was love.

A part of Sam believed that love hadn't tied. Instead, it had been hidden away.

"Sam, you okay?" Jason asked, interrupting Sam's train of thought.

Sam quickly shook the thought from her head. She could believe she was actually thinking of the past when she couldn't even figure out what was going to happen in her future.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine." Sam said. She walked toward Jason and took is wet clothing from him. She walked toward the fire place and laid them out in front of it.

"They should dry soon. I'll see if I can find you something to wear for now." She got up and walked toward her bedroom.

Jason sat on Sam's couch and waited. He closed his eyes and let her smell envelop him. It was like a spicy smell mixed with vanilla and something all Sam. It was perfect.

It brought back so many memories for him. They all took place on his couch. The most prominent memory was the time she was pregnant with their first daughter, Lila. Sam had fallen asleep on the couch when Jason had arrived home. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. Her silky raven hair had fallen on her face. It served as a slight shield of her face. Before Jason could think it through, he walked over to her. He gently moved her hair from her face. He looked at her, really looked at her. Her creamy skin was so beautiful and soft. That was the moment Jason first fell in love with Sam.

As Jason was reliving the joyous memories of his time with Sam, Sam was in her room trying to keep her cool.

*How is it possible that Jason still looks that good? Why is it affecting me so much? It's been years but seeing Jason like that still makes my girly bits melt?*

Thoughts like this were running continuously in Sam's head as she searched for something for Jason to wear. She came across another one of Jason's old t-shirt that she'd slept in for years, even after she left.

*I can't give him that. He'll think it's weird that I still have his shirt, and I don't want to tell him that I sleep in it because it smells like him even after all these years. Hell, if he sees that I'm wearing one of his shirts under this robe I don't know what I'll do. Thank God Jack didn't know or else that'd be another fight about my past. Wait, what am I thinking? It doesn't matter what Jack thinks anymore. He's a lying cheating bastard and I don't have to explain anything to him anymore*

Sam stopped her inner monologue, continued her search, and tried desperately to get thoughts of Jason Morgan sitting in nothing but a fluffy white towel on her couch.

There were so many things she could imagine.

Sam finally came across a pair of sweats and a t-shirt she'd bought for Jack, but he had refused to wear them. His words were 'I will wear nothing that I can present myself in.' Sam had argued back 'When you're in your own home you should be comfortable.' Needless to say Jack had won the argument and wore them.

As Sam made her way back to her living room, she finally managed to calm down. She walked quietly along the carpeted floor. As she approached the living room, she watched as Jason sat with his eyes closed.

*He looks like he's at peace.* Sam thought.

"Here are some clothes." Sam finally spoke. Jason had known she was in the room, the minute she entered. He'd always been able to tell when she was near.

Jason rose from the couch and accepted the clothes from Sam. Their fingers came in contact for a slight second, before both pulled back. Both had felt the current travel through them at the contact.

After recovering from the initial shock Jason walked back to the bathroom to change into the clothes.

*She still does that to me.* Jason thought, his skin still tingling from coming in contact with Sam's.

*It's been years, why do I still feel like this?*

Jason finished putting the clothes on. The shirt hugged his wide, well-defined frame, so much so, that when Jason emerged from the room, Sam began biting into her bottom lip. Jason noticed the look in her eye. Her usually mocha colored her eyes were much darker than usual. The only time Jason had ever seen her eyes like that was when she was really pissed at something or they were about to make love. He guessed that latter because she was biting her lip and sucking it into her mouth to sooth it.

*I wonder if her lips still feel as soft and heavenly as they used to.*

*What I wouldn't give to just feel his strong arms wrapped around me again.*

Both Sam and Jason shook them selves out of the paths their brains were traveling down, when Sam spoke.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah, that would be great." Jason responded.

"What would you like?" began Sam, "I have beer, tequila, water, juice, coffee, and tea."

"Coffee sounds good." Jason said as he sat back onto the couch that smelled just like Sam.

"Coffee it is." Sam responded.

Sam walked into the kitchen to make coffee and once again calm her nerves.

*If he gets any sexier, I'm going to have to change my panties.*

Once the coffee was done, Sam poured it into to coffee mugs and walked back into the living room to give Jason his cup. She stopped short when she noticed he wasn't on the couch. She looked toward the fire place and noticed his clothes were still drying.

*Where could he be?*

She decided not to yell for him, because she didn't want to wake Danny.

*Danny! Jason's probably with Danny!*

At this thought, Sam placed the coffee mugs on the coffee table, and walked off toward Danny's room.

She opened the door, to find Jason sitting beside Danny bedside. It melted her heart to see Jason watching his son.

"He's so peaceful." Jason whispered.

"He looks exactly like you do when you actually sleep." Sam whispered back.

"I haven't slept peacefully in a long time." Jason whispered honestly.

"Why?" Sam asked. She moved closer to Jason and Danny. She sat at the edge of Danny's bed.

*When you left, I stopped sleeping peacefully.*

Instead saying what he thought, Jason simply answered, "life."

Sam pondered that answer for awhile before she spoke again.

"He looks up to you so much."

"I still can't believe he's mine." Jason responded, "He's so perfect, how could he come from me?"

"Jason Morgan, you will not sit here and put yourself down. Danny came from to perfectly imperfect people."

"How is it that after all these years, you still no what to say?" Jason asked.

"After all these years, you're still the man you've always been. You're still extremely loyal, protective, honest, and in your own way caring. Sometimes, you just need a friend to be there for you, because you're always there for everyone else." Sam answered.

"Thanks." Jason responded.

"No problem." Sam countered.

Eventually, Sam and Jason headed back into the living room. Their coffee had gotten cold, but neither cared. If they were being honest, being back in each other's presence was enough.

"So," Sam began "what are you going do?"

"About?" Jason asked.

"Elizabeth." Sam answered.

Jason paused, so Sam continued.

"I don't mean to pry, but Maxie and Spinelli told me that she's cheated before." Sam spoke honestly.

"You're not prying, and yes she's cheated before and I took her back so that for once Jake and Cameron could have real stability in their lives." Jason answered.

"You put the kids first. That's good." Sam responded, "But sometimes Jason, putting your heart second can make your life an empty shell of what it should be."

"That's true" Jason said, "but I don't think I'll ever find love again."

"Why?" Sam asked.

*True love for me died when you married that asshole.*

"I've just never been any good at it." Jason began "My track record speaks for itself."

"You were really good at it with me." Sam commented, "I trusted you during the worst time of my life. When Lila died, you were the only person I trusted to help me through it. You trusted me when you had absolutely no memory of who you used to be. You let me be there to help you through that situation."

"You're right." Jason responded.

"The sooner you realize that the better." Sam said.

Jason smiled at Sam's comment. It caused to Sam to smile in return.

"What are you going to do about Jack?" Jason asked.

"I'd like to just forget he existed." Sam responded.

"You could let me take care of him." Jason said.

"Jason Morgan are you offering to perform a hit for me?"

"Yes."

"No one has ever offered to do something so nice for me."

"Yeah well, I have my moments."

As Sam and Jason were laughing, Danny woke up and wandered into his the living room. He saw his parents laughing and jumped onto the couch. He fit perfectly into the space between Sam and Jason.

"I have a question." Danny said looking at both his parents.

"Sure baby, what do want to know?" Sam asked.

"Are you mad at me for what happened at the party?" Danny asked.

"Danny, why would you think we'd be mad at you?" Jason asked.

"Jack said if I told it would hurt Mommy, but Mommy always said I should tell the truth. I didn't know who to listen to. I'm sorry." Danny said.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry about. You told the truth and that's what's important. I'm not mad at you baby, I'm mad at Jack. You did nothing wrong." Sam responded.

"I'm proud of you." Jason commented.

"Really?" Danny asked, looking up at his father.

It was in that moment that Jason realized what Sam had been trying to tell him. Danny looked up to him as his father, and as a man.

"Of course I am." He answered.

Danny smiled at his father before hugging him close. Jason smiled wide. Sam looked on in amazement. Her little boy was in the protective and loving arms of his father. It was a special moment.

Later on that night, after Jason had put Danny back to sleep, and Sam had made more coffee, Sam and Jason were once again sitting on her couch.

Sam peeked over at Jason, and from the look in his eye, she could tell he had something on his mind.

"What are you thinking?" Sam asked.

"How much do you know about Jack?" Jason asked.

"Jason, Jack and I have been married for 2 years, I know a lot about him." Sam answered.

"Then you won't mind answering some questions then?" Jason asked.

"Fine." Sam relented.

"What is Jack's full name?"

"Jackson Anthony Thomas." Sam answered.

"Where did he grow up?"

"San Francisco, California."

"How old is he?"

"37"

"What's his favorite food?"

"He doesn't have one."

"Where did you too first meet?"

"We met at a grocery store."

"Why were you at a grocery store? Have your cooking…skills…improved?"

"Ha-ha, you're real funny, and no. I was picking up some simple stuff, when Jack and I bumped into each other."

"O-kay, moving on. Does Jack come from money?"

"Yes."

"Have you met his family?"

"No."

"Why?"

"According to him, his family doesn't approve of me. They even told Jack they would disown him, and take his inheritance if he and I got married. Jack and I got married, but they never took his inheritance."

"Any siblings?"

"I don't know?"

"What does he do for a living?"

"He's an accountant."

"Accountant? You're telling me you fell for an accountant?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Let's just move on."

"Yeah, let's."

"Do you know who he works for?"

"No."

"Does he ever talk about his work?"

"No, Jason, where are you going with this?"

"I don' think Jack is who he says he is?"

"Why?"

"Think about it Sam, he followed us to the park."

"He thought there was something going on."

"He slept with Elizabeth, a woman he would have met not even a month ago."

"They both had an itch to scratch, and obviously it wasn't with us."

"You said Jack comes from money?"

"So he can afford a nice hotel right?"

"Yeah."

"So why not stay at the Metro Court or the Cosmopolitan?"

"Carly would probably never let Jack stay in her hotel."

"What about the Cosmopolitan?"

Sam had no answer. She thought about what Jason had just said to her. There were only two quality hotels in Port Charles. There was the Metro Court and the Cosmopolitan. It made sense for him not to stay at the Metro Court but not the Cosmopolitan.

"He's laying low." Sam finally spoke.

"I don't think he's hiding from you and me."

"So the question is who is he hiding from?"

"Exactly."

"Jason, I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"How did you know Jack's not staying at the Metro Court or the Cosmopolitan?"

"I called both hotels on my way over here. Truth is, I want to kill him for hurting you and saying what he did about Danny."

**WELL, THERE YOU HAVE IT!**

**I FINALLY UPDATED!**

**I'M EXTREMELY APOLOGETIC THAT IT TOOK SO LONG.**

**MY SONGFIC SERIES WILL BE COMING, I JUST DON'T KNOW WHEN.**

**YOU CAN EXPECT ANOTHER UPDATE BEFORE AUGUST IS OVER. (IDK IF IT WILL BE THIS STORY THOUGH)**

**NEXT TIME ON A RETURNED LOVE:**

**JASON AND SAM LEARN SOMETHING INTERESTING ABOUT JACK,**

**QUESTIONS THAT NEED ANSWERS:**

**WHO IS JACK'S EMPLOYER?**

**WHO IS JACK?**

**GO! GO! GO!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**TBC…**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds**


	9. Family

"Sam, we are getting nowhere. Let's just call it a night." Jason said as he closed Sam's laptop and placed it on the coffee table.

Sam ran her hand through her hair and sighed deeply. This was maddening. Why wasn't she getting anywhere in her research on Jack.

Talking with Jason had made her realize something. Sam knew pretty much nothing about Jack. They had been together for years, and Sam only knew what Jack told her.

How could she be so stupid? How could Sam not use the skills she'd spent her whole life mastering. All her life, Sam had made it her business to know about the people she was involved with. Had she really been that desperate for love and attention that she had allowed herself to be fooled?

Sam allowed her head to fall into her hands. Her body slumped with frustration and anger at herself. Sensing this, Jason placed a gentle hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Don't beat yourself up, Sam. This isn't your fault. "

"Yes, Jason, it is. I did this. I am the reason Jack has entered Danny's life. I am the reason my son felt like he couldn't talk to me. I am the reason you didn't know about your son for the first few years of his life. It's my fault that…"

"Sam, stop." Jason said, moving closer to Sam on the couch. "You were an easy target for Jack, because of the way things ended when you left Port Charles. We didn't leave things on the best of terms, and Jack was there to pick up the pieces. For that, Sam I am truly sorry."

"Jason, don't…"

"No, Sam, I'm not finished. You raised our son, Sam. You raised him into the little boy that he is today. You gave him the life that you never had, and I don't remember having. So no, Sam, I don't blame you and I'm not mad at you. The situation we are in right now is no more your fault than it is mine."

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Know just what I need to hear, when I need to hear it."

"The same way that you do." Jason replied. "I think it's just something that you feel. I know what to say because I know what you would say to me."

Sam smiled at Jason and wiped a lone tear sliding down her cheek.

"I think since I've been gone, you have expanded your vocabulary, Jason Morgan."

"I've had no choice. Have you met Maxie?"

"Oh come on Jason, you know you love Maxie."

"In an annoying, little sister I want to strangle kind of way."

"Love is love, Jason Morgan, it comes in all forms."

The next morning Jason rose from the couch in search of coffee. He had finally fallen asleep on the couch after forcing Sam to get to bed.

As Jason made his way into Sam's kitchen, laughter drifted from the room.

"What's going on in here?" Jason asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Sam was in the kitchen, dressed in what looked to be a familiar black t-shirt and a pair of white pajama pants with hand guns printed on them.

Sam jumped at the sound of Jason's voice, before her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. She hadn't meant for Jason to see her like this: in his old t-shirt with her hair pulled up in a messy bun.

"Wha…what are you doing awake?"

"Is that my shirt?"

"You…you didn't answer my question."

"Ok well. I've always been a light sleeper. You know that."

"Huh, must have slipped my mind."

"Now for my question."

"I…I'm cooking." Sam lifted the pan to show Jason the pancake inside of it.

"Wait a minute, you cook now?"

"Mommy makes really good pancakes!" Danny spoke up as he smiled at Jason.

Sam mentally thanked her son for distracting Jason. The last thing she meant to do was let Jason see her wearing his old t-shirt. When Danny had come into her room, smiling his father's smile and asking for pancakes, Sam hadn't been able to resist. She gotten out of bed, grabbed some pajama pants and allowed her son to lead her into the kitchen.

The next thing she knew she was flipping pancakes and Jason was staring at her, in his shirt, like she was breakfast.

"Danny, make sure you eat all of your food, and drink you juice too."

"Ok, Mommy!" Danny smiled at his mother, before stuffing half a pancake into his mouth. Jason smiled at his son. This felt right. As Jason's eyes roamed to Sam, he realized that Sam had never answered his question about the shirt. He'd make a mental note to ask her about it later.

After Sam cleaned the kitchen, with help from Jason, she and Danny decided to go to Jason's house. Jason needed a fresh change of clothes, and he wanted Danny to meet Jake.

Jason had been worried about Sam seeing Elizabeth, but Sam had assured him that she was going to be fine.

As Jason pushed open the door to his home, he prayed that Elizabeth would keep her hysterics to a minimum.

"Daddy!" Jake exclaimed at the sight of his father.

"Hi Jake." Jason said smiling at his son, "there's someone I want you to meet."

"Ok." Jake said as walked closer to his father.

Sam followed Danny into to Jason's penthouse. Her eyes met Jason's. He was looking to her for help with this situation.

"Hi Jake." Sam said. "I don't know if your remember me."

"You're the pretty lady in the pictures Daddy keeps in his metal box in the closet."

"Umm, yeah I am. My name is Sam." Sam made a mental note to ask Jason about that metal box of his when they were alone.

"Hi Sam, I'm Jake, and this is my brother Cam." Jake gestured to Cam who had come to stand behind him.

"Hi Sam." Cameron replied as he looked up at Sam.

"Hi Cameron," Sam replied, "you guys remember Danny?"

"Yeah," both boys answered eagerly. They enjoyed playing with Danny.

"Well, Danny is my son."

"Really?" Jake asked , looking toward Danny.

"Yup." Danny smiled.

"Cool!" Jake replied.

"Where is his dad?" Cameron asked.

"Right here!" Danny answered proudly as he moved closer to Jason.

"But that's my Daddy." Jake said, confused.

"You two, are brothers." Sam replied her voice gentle. She didn't want to scare the boys. She knew this might be a little confusing to them.

"So we have the same dad?" Jake asked.

"Yes." Sam answered. He was a very smart little boy.

"How do you guys feel about that?" Jason asked, his eyes going from Danny to Jake and back. The last thing he wanted was to hurt his children, or make either one feel less important to him.

"Can Danny play with me a lot?"

"Yeah, can I?"

Both boys turned their shining oceanic eyes on Sam, who felt her heart melting. The two little boys were already so much alike.

"Sure" Sam answered.

"Can I play too?" Cameron asked.

"What do you say, the four of us go play? You guys can show me all of your cool toys?" Sam suggested.

Cameron led the way to the couch with Jake, Danny, and Sam behind them.

Jason smiled at Sam. The two shared a brief look that said everything that needed to be said. He was grateful that Sam had helped him explain, and she was glad to be there to help.

With one last look at Cameron, Jake, and Danny who were telling an enthusiastic Sam all about each toy, Jason headed upstairs to talk to Elizabeth.

As Jason rounded the corner, to his bedroom, he heard the sound of Elizabeth's voice. She was talking to someone, and she didn't sound very happy.

Jason paused just before entering his bedroom. He listened closely to what Elizabeth was saying.

"Look Jack, or whatever name you're going by this week. Jason didn't come home last night. For all I know, he's probably with that whore!"

Jason could hear what sounded like someone yelling into the phone.

"Don't you yell at me! Let's not forget, I now your little secret, and I could blow said secret right now if I wanted too. It's not like I don't have the proof."

There was more talking on the other end.

"Don't threaten me. I mean, just imagine what would happen if Sam were to find out that you two are not really married?"

Jason clenched his fists. When he finally got his hands on Jack, he was going to kill him slowly and painfully, definitely painfully.

"Look I have to go. My kids need me." Elizabeth hung up the phone. Jason briskly walked back down the hall and down the stairs to Sam and the boys. He stood by his desk chair and tried to act as if he hadn't just been upstairs. He decided for the time being to focus on Sam and the boys.

He watched as Jake sat close beside Sam, with Danny in her lap, and Cameron sitting closely on the other side. They were teaching Sam how to play a video game. She looked really happy and comfortable with the boys. She was smiling and asking questions that the boys had no problems answering.

As Jason pondered the image Sam and the boys made. Elizabeth came rushing down the stairs.

Elizabeth stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched as her children bonded with Sam. She then looked to Jason who had a small smile playing on his face. Immediately, Elizabeth felt disgust.

"Ok boys, who's up for brownies?" Elizabeth drew five pairs of eyes to her with her words.

"No thanks, mom," Cameron replied, "Sam said she'd take us to Kelly's for milkshakes with Michael and Morgan." All three boys smiled at the fact.

"I never approved that." Elizabeth replied, staring daggers at Sam.

"I just figured that the boys were getting along so well, and when Cam and Jake discovered that Danny had never had a milkshake from Kelly's, well it was a done deal. I'm sorry if I overstepped. The boys were just so excited I couldn't bear to say no to them."

"Yes well, while it is a nice gesture, Jake, Cam, and I are going to my Gram's for dinner. " Elizabeth lied. There was no way she wanted her children around Danny or Michael and Morgan. There was no way Sam was getting her thieving hands on her children.

"But mom," Cameron interjected, "we always go to Gram's. I really want to go to Kelly's with Sam. It will be fun!"

"Yeah," Jake added, "and I really want to hang out with my new brother."

Elizabeth almost gasped at Jake's words. Sam and Jason had obviously already told Jake about him and Danny being related. Gathering herself, Elizabeth replied:

"Boys, I said no." Her tone was firm.

"But Jason didn't say no." Cameron replied, before looking at Jason. Jake and Danny followed suit.

"I don't see why it would be a problem." Jason replied. Two pairs of his own blue eyes looking at him plus Cameron's milky brown one was hard to refuse.

"Jason!" Elizabeth shrieked. How dare he go against her!

Jason turned his hard gaze on Elizabeth, memories of moments ago fresh in his mind.

"I think it would be good for the boys to bond. Plus they will get the chance to see Michael and Morgan." Jason dared Elizabeth, with his eyes to disagree.

"Fine," Elizabeth relented. The look in Jason's eyes had frightened her a little.

"Can we go now?" Danny inquired. He was excited to have a milkshake.

Jason and Sam shared a look, before Jason answered.

"Yeah, sure."

Sam and Danny helped the boys clean up all the toys and then they headed out.

Cameron and Jake were holding each of Sam's hands, and Danny was holding Jason's as they all walked into Kelly's.

Carly, whom they called on the way there, was already seated with Michael and Morgan on either side. She grinned as Jason, Sam, and the boys made their way over.

After everyone was filled up on milkshakes and burgers, Jason and Sam loaded up the car and decided to go to Sam's, so that Cameron and Jake could see Danny's toys. When the three of them wore puppy dog faces at the same time, it proved impossible for Sam to resist.

The boys eventually tired themselves out, and Sam grabbed a few sleeping bags and settled the boys in Danny's room, before heading back into the living where Jason was sitting on the couch.

"Hey" Sam said as she settled next to Jason on the couch.

"Thanks for today," Jason replied with a smile.

"Today?"

"For helping me explain everything to Jake and Cam, for spending the day with me and three boys who mean a lot to me, and for…"

Jason last words died on his lips as Sam leaned over and kissed him.

"You're welcome," she said. She had no idea where that kiss had come from, but Sam had felt the impulse to kiss Jason all day. He was an attentive father and he'd barely contained his smile whenever Jake, Danny, and Cam giggled. When Jason thanked her for doing something that seemed natural to her, the impulse had over powered Sam.

"Sam," Jason's voice had grown deeper, and his eyes were much darker. Sam knew what that meant. Before she could talk herself of Jason out of it, Jason had pulled Sam to him and kissed her fiercely. Where Sam's kiss had been chaste and short, Jason's kiss was long, deep, and quite addictive.

"Jason…" Sam said when she and Jason pulled apart to breath.

"Don't think, just feel…" Jason pulled Sam into another kiss.

Before Jason could remove the shirt that was hiding Sam's skin from his yearning hands, there was a loud knock on Sam's door.

Sam moaned in longing before rising from the couch. She fixed her shirt, much to Jason's disappointment, and pulled pen the door.

"Where are my kids?" Elizabeth questioned as she pushed her way into Sam's loft.

* * *

**MY BF IS AT IT AGAIN! **

**HE WOKE ME UP TWO HOURS AGO FROM A WONDERFUL NAP, PUT MY LAPTOP IN MY HANDS AND INSTRUCTED ME TO GET TO WORK! THE MAN DOESN'T EVEN WATCH GENERAL HOSPITAL BUT HE'S FASCINATED BY MY STORIES! IF I DIDN'T LOVE HIM I'D HIT HIM OVER THE HEAD FOR WAKING ME UP FROM MY SLEEP!**

**ANYWAYS...**

**THIS IS ANOTHER SORT OF CLIFFHANGER.**

**I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!**

**NEXT TIME ON A RETURNED LOVE:**

**A CONFRONTATION IS HAD!**

**DANNY, JAKE, AND CAM SHARE A MOMENT!**

**MAXIE HAS A FEW CHOICE WORDS FOR JACK!**

**TBC...**

**GO! GO! GO!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**JaSamUntilForeverEnds :)**


End file.
